skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopardeon
"Let the chaos begin!" - Leopardeon's Catchphrase Leopardeon is a leopard Skylander that can control the Chaos Element.He can levitate with his psychic powers.and has the abilty to control minds and brains. Leopardeon is also very smart as he built Leopardeon2, Max2, and MechaX. Leopardeon has a golden cuff on his tail.He is guardian of the sun and raises it at dawn. He was gifted a golden necklace a golden jewel in the shape of the sun by Claud and Prawn.Attached to the necklace is a string of sparkling blue gems, it is called the Chaos Wire. Leopardeon uses the wire to store power in it so he can become even stronger. The wire also helps Leopardeon levitate a bit higher.He also wheres grey cuffs on his front legs. Leopardeon represents the element of generosity. Biography Leopardeon was born and raised along with Max by Portal Master Chaos in the Chaos Tower.He was originality a Electric and Magic hybrid. While Max was originality a Fire and Dark hybrid. But Dark Dragon and his minions stole both Leo and Max from the tower. Dark Dragon used his power to make them both Chaos Skylanders like him and made them into his minions. After a fight between the evil Chaos Skylanders and the Skylanders. Leopardeon became a Skylander like the rest of the Chaos Skylanders. Story Shadow of Chaos "Your journey ends here, dragon!" - Leopardeon There is a prophesy that every 7 moons, two special species are born together. The Leopard and the Wolf.The leopard and wolf are born to be guardians of the sun and moon and are meant to be replacements of the current guardians. Leopardeon and Max are the two species of this prophesy and were born to be the new guardians. After Dark Dragon heard of this, he went off to kill the leopard and wolf so there's no new guardian of sun and moon. Leopardeon and Max were stolen from the Chaos Tower 12 years ago by Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon used his chaos powers to turn Leo and Max into Chaos Skylanders. Max was lucky enough to escape Dark Dragon's lair. And was found 3 years later by Ignitus in the Swamp. Dark Dragon didn't worry about it since he had Leopardeon's power.For 5 years Leopardeon was in his capsule because Dark Dragon wanted to drain some power from him for later.One day Leo broke out.Leo was ordered to kill Spyro. It was 1 year later after Spyro defeated Dark Dragon when he and Spyro fought.The battle ended while the Skylanders defeated the Chaos Skylanders. Both Leopardeon and Spyro were terribly wounded. but Leo used his healing powers to heal both him and Spyro. Leo was sorry for the for the damage he caused and wanted to be a Skylander. Leopardeon joined the Skylanders and soon met the other Chaos Skylanders who were freed from Dark Dragon's power. He soon met Max and was best friends with him. Both Leopardeon and Max took role as guardians of the sun and moon by Claud and Prawn. Kingdom of the Clouds Leopardeon helped defeat Prawn after she turned into Nightmare Moon with the other five Skylanders. He represents the element of generosity. Battle of Chaos "i'll take whats rightfully ours!" - Leopardeon Leopardeon took place in helping the Skylanders defeat Dark Dragon once agian by collecting most of the gems that were stolen my Dark Dragon's minons. Dawn of Darkness "Say farewell master!" - Leopardeon Leopardeon fought with the rest of the Skylanders to defeat Dark Dragon once and for all. He and Max used there chaos powers to hold him down so the other Skylanders could attack. He also jumped at him and tail swiped him making the big dragon tumble to the bottom of the mountain. Before he came back and tail swiped Leo making him tumble to the ground badly injured. Quest in Equestria Leo and Max went to Ponyville for a mission. Leo met Rarity and had the same feelings so they became friends since they both are generious. When Prawn and Claud gave Leo and Max a job to protect the sun and moon, Max did not know how to raise the moon.So he copied Prawn and gave power to Max. thumb|300px|right|Leopardeon's theme Hh.png|Leopardeon in his capsule with Malefor's spirit looking upon his brother's minions. Spyro vs Leopardeon.png|Spyro and Leo's Fight Chaos Beam.png|Leopardeon charging his Chaos Beam 551px-Teats.png|Sad Leopardeon, walking though a forest. Leopardeon the Cat.png|Leopardeon's old design Leo.png 9.PNG leo.jpg Amur_Leopard__s_Jungle_Holiday_by_frisket17.jpg a_brother__s_duty_by_tamberella-d4110vo.jpg sun and moon.png Dark Leopardeon.png|Dark Leopardeon Attacks and Upgrades Starting Powers *Chaos Beam: Shoots a beam of electricity combined with the power of chaos. *Invisibility: Turns invisible. *Mind control: Controls enemies. Basic Upgrades *Chaos power: Chaos beam now shoots everywhere *Invisibility of chaos: Invisibility now damges foes *Psychic through walls: Leopardeon levitates and can walk through walls Mind Chaos Path - This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Mind control attacks. *Chaos mind: Who ever got shoot by chaos beam will be controlled *Chaos 4 ever: Invincible for a limited amount of time. Invisible Chaos Path - ''This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Invisibility attacks.'' *Invisible levitation: Invisibility and Levitation now are one ability *Power Chaos: Chaos Beam does 99 damage to all foes and Leopardeon does not get hurt by any attack for a limited amount of time. Soul Gem Upgrade *Chaos Lightning Copy: Leopardeon can use any abilities for a limited amount of time. NOTE: Can only use once per minute, use wisely. Trivia In Relic Town there is a R.I.P stone written "Leopardeon, Gone but never forgotten" it is unknown if Leopardeon had died or became a ghost due to his ability to turn invisible,to levitate,heal others,walk through walls and control minds. Leopardeon symbolizes Reshiram from Pokémon. Poll Who is your favorite Chaos Skylander? (PollID:3h3849) Leopardeon Dark Leopardeon Max Leopardeon2 Max2 MechaX Unicorna Fang Mist Dark Dragon Category:Chaos Skylanders Category:Skylander